My Hero Academia: Heroic Passions
by Draco711
Summary: Izuku and Bakugo. A intense rivalry that simmered down a bit. Put them in a love triangle with a rosy cheek girl and there is no telling how intense their rivalry will go. Or...


**My Hero Academia: Heroic Passions**

 **Draco711: Dun dun dunnn~ I'm back!**

 **Naruto &Natsu&Hap** **py: We're back too!**

 **Draco711: Sorry for the long delay between stories and updates to my others. No time to get to a computer to type my chapters. But I now bought my very own laptop. So you know what that means?**

 **Naruto: It means he can now update and post new stories quicker than he have before.**

 **Natsu: No longer have to leave the house to go find a computer.**

 **Happy: And can type his stories directly on computer if he wanted.**

 **Draco711: Alas, I still have a restriction and that is work. But other than that, it all depends on when I feel up to writing. But hopefully, it won't be a long lack of no inspiration.**

 **Natsu: You got that right.**

 **Draco711: Now without further ado, welcome to a new story called My Hero Academia: Heroic Passions.**

 **Happy &Natsu: Alright!**

 **Naruto: You're not as chirper like normal.**

 **Draco711: Yeah because I'm trying out something new that isn't my strong point and my least favorite genre. Anyway, let's move on to the disclaimer!**

 **Natsu: Hey, did you forget to invite Izuku to co-host with us?**

 **Draco711: I'll explain why in the Author's Note below.**

 **Natsu: Alright.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, though many wish they did.**

 **Draco711: Well, with that out the way let's get moving.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Naruto&Happy: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Ah...Bakugo…harder…" Ochako moans, heavily. She held onto Bakugo tightly as he thrusts deeply into her. Bakugo sucks on her breasts firmly as he pounds away into Ochako, increasing his pace and thrusts harder each time she moans it out. The two were at Ochako's house, and were currently as you can tell, in Ochako's bed making it shake with a passion. Her parents are currently out, thus the reason Ochako isn't careful with how loud her voice gets.

How it ends up this way? Ochako was heading home with groceries when she saw Bakugo being confronted by a group of cronies looking to do harm. She knew he could take care of himself if push comes to shove. But something told her to stay at a safe distance hidden away watching. The cronies attacked Bakugo, who fought back as expected with ease. Right when Bakugo was about to use his Quirk to end the fight, one of the goons used his own Quirk and managed to soak Bakugo with cold water. Shocked, Bakugo had to go on the defensive due to the cronies pressing the attack with their Quirks.

Ochako didn't automatically help as Bakugo seems to still have the advantage despite the lack of his Quirk. But one of the goons struck Bakugo with a hard blow with his Quirk, where it went downhill for the Explosion user. That's when Ochako decided to help. Quickly and before the goons took noticed, she managed to touch all the goons and had them float into the air. Now with a bit of breathing room, especially from that guy with the cold-water Quirk, Bakugo was able to generate the sweat he needed to use his Quirk and used it to blow the goons away, but still low enough for Ochako to release it a few minutes later.

Ochako helped Bakugo to her home despite his violent protests, mainly because he was still hurt a bit. While Bakugo may be alright to head to his own home without trouble, Ochako worried that he would run into more trouble which could potentially be a villain the next time. And while the injuries he sustained aren't severe or hindering now, it could affect him and become worst during and after the fight.

Once they arrived, Ochako began to tend to Bakugo. Bakugo had stopped protesting earlier on and looked around her place. From what he could see, he understands why she wants to help her parents live comfortably and is stingy when it comes to money or anything of the like. Now bandaged, Ochako told him to rest there for a while before heading home. With that, Ochako left to her room to study. Bakugo leans back into the couch as he waited to head out. Of course, he could just leave now and be on his way. So, he stood up…except he went the way Ochako went instead.

A few moments later, he found himself in front of Ochako's room which was the only one with a light on. The door was ajar, so he opened up and walked in. Ochako was studying at a desk that seems to been the family for quite awhile. He looked around her room and notes it's the same back at the dorm. His attention then went to the occupant sitting at the desk. Ochako didn't noticed him yet as she was focusing on studying. But she did learn of his presence upon his comment on her room, freaking her out.

She asked him what he was doing in her room, which Bakugo answers he just had the feeling to do so. While chatting, Bakugo couldn't help but roam his eyes over her body which he finds able to entice him. But he wonders why...he has few to little no interaction with her yet he can't help but lust after her. Why is he lusting after her? He has no feelings for her. Is it have something to do with Deku? No, he wouldn't sink that low. Are his hormones acting up? That's the most likely reason…but why act up now? So, to get her into the mood without forcing her, he did a bit of teasing and kissing along her neck as she works, after she allowed him to stay in her room, he caused her to reach orgasm with his hand once he slips it into her pants and panties. He moved and closed the door and began events that led up to the current moment. He brought her to orgasm again by eating her out and she brought him to orgasm by blowing him, which he found incredible. And once they truly began, he caused her to release three more times as he came twice more.

"I'm close again…Pink Cheeks…" Bakugo groans, pulling back from her breasts.

"M-M-Me too…B-Bakugo…" Ochako moans. Bakugo began thrusting harder and faster into Ochako. The bed creaked louder and louder as the headboard hit the wall as if it's trying to break through. Ochako held onto Bakugo tightly, feeling her imminent climax approaching as Bakugo hooks her legs and thrusts deeper. Right when they climaxed, the door opened as Izuku walked in.

"Hey Uraraka, your parents let me in and-" Izuku began. He froze at the entrance as he took in the sight before him. Bakugo looking over his shoulder shocked at Izuku's appearance, forcing himself to not get lost in the pleasure he's currently feeling finishing his climax. But Ochako was already out of it for the time, hence she moans:

"Ooh…that was amazing…Katsuki…"

"U-Uraraka…" Izuku mutters. Hearing Izuku's voice snapped her out of it and looked around. Seeing Izuku, she sat up quickly or would've if Bakugo wasn't over her. Seeing this, Bakugo pulls out to let her up but Izuku had turned and ran out.

"Izuku, wait!" Ochako calls. Getting up, Ochako put some clothes on quickly and ran after him. Bakugo sat back against the headboard, covering his eyes. He then muttered:

"Damn it…"

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And the prologue is complete.**

 **Naruto: Whoa...now I see why it's your least favorite genre.**

 **Happy: Aye...**

 **Natsu: So is this your reason for not inviting Izuku?**

 **Draco711: No. The reason is I'm not sure if I wanted to continue this story. It was an idea that was in my head but wasn't sure if I should go for it. But here it is.**

 **Happy: Will you continue it?**

 **Draco711: That will be up to our readers. Readers, if you would like for this to continue let me know when you review, favorite and follow. And now, for closing remarks.**

 **Natsu: Always stay fired up and awesome!**

 **Happy: Eat lots of fish!**

 **Naruto: And never give up on your dreams.**

 **Draco711: Till we meet again.**

 **Draco711 &Naruto&Natsu&Happy: And so we go~**


End file.
